


Soldier's Ode

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2015 [11]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), The Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Silver Age, non-prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry fill based on that issue wherein the Avengers find a capsicle and bring him home to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier's Ode

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the 'writing format: non-prose' square on my Stony bingo card.
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

They found him encased in ice in the Arctic  
And hauled him aboard their ship. They set sail   
Once more, the scene rather traumatic   
As the hero seemed deader than a doornail.  
"The uniform, that shield," the Wasp said aloud in wonder,  
"It is possible we've found the great Captain?"  
"If that's him," replied Iron Man, "he's coming back with us,"  
"But wait, he still lives!" shouted the Wasp, her voice getting stronger   
All turned to look, and Iron Man asked, "are you certain?"  
Wasp rolled her eyes. "There's naught to discuss!"

The team of valiant Avengers watched him like hawks  
'til he awoke with a wheeze, starting to move with trembling grace;  
The man out of time and a damn paradox;  
He sat up and asked, "what the hell is this place?"  
"This, my friend, is a submarine," came the answer,  
Delivered by Thor in calm measured tones.  
"And who might you be," he asked in return,  
"That were frozen in ice, and o'er whom time is no master?"  
"My name is Steve," was the reply, "and I'm cold to my bones,  
"So a hot drink would be heaven."

Iron Man turned the vessel back toward New York posthaste.  
"Let's get you home," he said, the mechanical timbre  
Of his voice filled with sympathy. "That's where the team is based,  
"And I'm sure you'd be a welcome visitor."  
It took persuasion and Steve agreed only reluctantly,  
But he did agree. "I'm sure you're right," he said,  
"But I need some time to think. I'd like to be alone."  
"We can do that," the Wasp agreed gamely.  
"If you let us know what you need," Iron Man pled,  
As he left, "we can make sure you get it once we're home."

It was the kindness in Iron Man's voice that did him in,  
Bringing tears to Steve's eyes as he tried and tried  
To come to terms with the new life he had to begin.  
Here he was without his team, friends he'd fought alongside,   
Without his loyal Bucky, and nothing to his name.  
Surrounded by strange technology, cut adrift,  
Unhinged in time, he had no reference point.  
It was enough to put his other misadventures to shame;  
A change of topic was called for, and he considered the gift  
Iron Man had offered. The welcome he'd gotten didn't disappoint.

Steve saw no one until New York Harbour came in range.  
A knock came on the door, and Iron Man stepped through  
"I wanted to see if you were alright. This is a big change,  
He said, "no matter how you look at it. It'll be rough."  
Steve suddenly had the feeling that there was far more  
To Iron Man than he could see. It was intriguing;  
The armour made him look and sound like a robot,   
But the man inside was a kind soul, good down to his core.  
Instinct told Steve this was only the beginning,  
That he and Iron Man would see each other through a lot.


End file.
